warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Forest Tribe/History
The History of the Silent Forest Tribe.... The Tribe's History A Leader is Born: A dragon egg hatched in the dense rainforest. She had brightly colored feathered wings and green scales covering her body. She was a cross between a Pluma Dragon, an extinct species of feathered dragons, and a Western Dragon. Her parents were killed only a few hours before she hatched, and now she was all alone.... Queen: The she-dragon grew and came to be known as Flora, the first Amphithere. Others of her kind formed a group and made her queen. The tribe that was now called the Silent Forest Tribe continued to grow. Peace: The Silent Forest Tribe dragons have an always will love peace. They try and stay out of wars as much as they can. This has been effective, because there is almost no bloodshed in their history. Royalty was born, ruled wonderfully, then died happily. But one day, a prophecy was given to Lumina, a descendant of the Queen Flora.... Prophecy: "There will be fire. Kin against kin. Chaos and ruin will strike the Silent Forest. But it will be saved by The Iris...." That was the prophecy given to Lumina. She didn't know what it meant at the time, but her daughter, Ione, knew what it meant perfectly. The Iris: A she-dragon was born one day to Laelia and Adonis. She was the on destined to save her tribe, the one destined to be queen.... Territory and Other Locations Territory: The Silent Forest Tribe lives in a dense rainforest undiscovered by humans. Many plants and ab=nimals live there and it is impossible for the dragons to starve. The herbs there provide medicine and this is why Amphiteres are so good at healing. Palace: the Silent Forest Tribe royalty do not have a spectacular palace. It looks much like any other den, but is a little larger. It is decorated with flowers and plants and a medium amount of treasure is kept in the back. Queens of the tribe normally wear a small, gold tiara that was passed down since Flora's time. Kings do not wear anything to show their status. Prey Den: The prey den is always filled with all kinds of prey. Amphiteres also eat fruits and vegetables unlike most other dragons. Camp: The camp in general has many dens located in the Understory Layer of the rainforest. Very few dens are in the Canopy. The camp is filled with plants an his a horrible place if you are allergic to pollen. Amphitere Trivia *Amphiteres all have names that are or have something to do with flowers or plants. **Even though "Adonis" and "Anthea" really have nothing to do with flowers, the myths that the names come from do, making them both a popular name among the Tribe. **Now, many of the tribe members have names like "Dew" or "Sun", breaking tradition. *Iris has not yet saved her tribe, but is the Queen. *Xaphan is the first King that is a wyvern, though there have been other types of dragons that have been king. **Iris was forced to marry Xaphan. Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Dragon Groups Category:History Page